Pavement edging blocks and boarders are well known. They generally consist of brick like stone products which are used to form a decorative edging around a driveway, a lawn or other areas. These block like paving edging devices tend to be heavy and expensive. In more recent times, lawn edging devices have been made out of extruded material such as plastic. These extruded edging devices can be quite decorative but often fail to prevent grass from encroaching on to the paved areas.
Another method of edging a lawn consists of digging a trench along the lawn adjacent to the paved area. This yields a very attractive and decorative look to the lawn. Unfortunately, grass often encroaches into the trench through root propagation. Furthermore, maintaining a clean and unobstructed trench requires considerable work as grass clippings and other debris often fall into and clog the trench. An improved lawn edging device which is easy to install and maintain and minimized grass encroachment is therefore required.